I Didn't Do It: A Sisters Love
by TheUltimateStory
Summary: When Lindy has feelings for Logan but doesn't know what to do or how to tell him. He finds out and so does Jasmine! and things get a little crazy and insane with them. Paring is Logan, Lindy, and Jasmine. I guess you will have to read to actually find out the plot twist or to see what happens! ENOY THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

This story is pure fiction. It will never happen and was made up and wrote by me.

I Didn't Do It: A Sisters Love (Chapter 1...)

I can't seem to help myself anymore. I have these crazy insane thoughts in my head about my own brother. Why I can't seem to get him out of my mind, I don't know. It's like someone or something else is in control over my thoughts.  
The bad thing is, It's not "Oh I find him cute" kind of thoughts. It's more like "I want to have sex with him" kind of thoughts. It's insane right?  
Every time I see him it drives me nuts insane. I immediately just want to grab him and fuck him right then and there.  
I can't take it anymore, It's eating me alive inside. All these thoughts are making me want to act on my true feelings and tell him.  
But I can't, I just can't. At least not yet, the time is not right. For right now I will just keep the thoughts in my head and deal with it until it gets to the point where I can't live without my brother inside of me. Just the thought of him makes me cringe.  
Thinking of his cock being inside of me makes me horny and wet.

All the thoughts of him made me so horny that I decide to act on them. I was laying on the bed in my panties, I bent over to look under my bed to find the dildo I keep just incase I get wet and horny thinking about Logan. I snatched it up from under there and put it next to me on the bed.  
I Started thinking about my brother bending me over the bed and shoving his big hard cock in my soaking wet pussy. I began to rub my clit through my black laced panties making me moan.

"Yeah Logan! Shove your cock in me!" I yelled

I than pulled off my cute black panties and spread my legs apart and grabbed up the dildo.  
As I was thinking about him fucking me hard in my tight little pussy and slowly put in the big dildo.

"MMM Yes Logan! Fuck me hard! OMG! I'm cumming!" Yelling as if my own brother was actually fucking me.

I pulled out the dildo from within my pussy and put it back under my bed. I think I can now have clear thoughts for the rest of the night.  
It's time to go to bed anyway, I have school in the morning. So I put my face on the soft pilliow, closed my eyes and went to sleep.  
The next morning I was woken up by my brother. He opened my door and told me...

"Hey Lindy, it's time to get dressed for school" he looked at me and said.

The bad thing about that was that I was in no panties. I went to bed last night and forgot to put them back on.  
He stood there and just looked at me. I turned around and noticed that he had a hard on.

"Do you have a boner?" As I was curious.

"ummm I... I..."

He couldn't even finish his sentence. I just laid there naked and he didn't bother to leave the room so I guess he liked what he was looking at.

"Well come in and shut the door" I said trying to drawl him closer to me.

I got up and walked towards him with a seductive look in my eyes. I grabbed his hand and oulled him in my room and locked my bedroom door as I left Logan standing next to my bed with a hard looking boner.

"I see you have a boner there Logan, how about I take care of that for you" I said in a seductive way.

I kissed him on the lips softly as I touched the outside of his pants where his cock is. He was actually letting me for some reason.  
It surprised me but I like that he would let me do this to him. I guess he had or does have some type of feelings for me,  
wether he wants to admit it or not. I than got on my knees in front of him and started to unzip his pants.  
His pants then fell off to his ankles revealing my brother huge cock.

"Wow Logan, You have thick cock" I said to him as he smiled.

I looked up at him and asked "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Logan asked as he looked down with his cock in his sisters hand.

He probably already knew what was going to happen, but he wanted to hear me say it I guess.  
I then wrapped my warm lips around my brothers hard cock and began to go up and down on his shaft with my mouth.  
I then spit on it as I licked up the side of his cock. Making it a sloppy blowjob.

"You like your sister sucking your cock don't you?" I asked as I looked up at him while I was sucking his shaft.

"Yes! I love it Lindy!" he yelled with passion.

"Fuck my face!" I screamed getting super horny.

He than started trusting his shaft down my throat making me gag to death as I was trying to catch my breath.  
He pulled out his cock and I began to start sucking it agian. It was the most sloppy blowjob I've ever done before.  
I put his cock back in my mouth and went all the way down on it. Bobbing my head up and down.  
I had both my hands on his hard erection jacking him off at the same time as I was sucking his cock.

"You like your sister giving you a sloppy blowjob don't you?" I asked as I pulled his hard on out of my mouth.

"You do the best blowjob ever Lindy"

I began to jack him off moving my hands in an up and down motion really fast.

"Come on Logan, cum all over your sisters face!"

He quickly came all over my face and in my hair. His cock was dripping wet with a little bit of cum So I grabbed his cock again and sucked and licked the cum off of it.

"OMG Lindy, you are the best sister EVER! But we can't let anybody know we ever did this agreed?" he asked me

"It can be our little secret Logan"

I got up off the floor as he put his pants back on and left the room like nothing ever happend.  
I got dressed because it was time for school and went downstairs pretending like nothing ever happened too.

I still can't believe that I sucked my brothers cock, but I loved it! It was so hot and sexy. hopefully we get to do more than that now that we have this little secret anythings possible. I'm looking forward to what may happen.

Ok guys, I hope you enjoyed the story! If you want another chapter favorite me, or the story and write a review telling me what you liked or if you want to see a chapter 2! LEAVE A REVIEW! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT OVER THIS LAST YEAR!


	2. Chapter 2

This story is pure fiction. It will never happen. It was made up and wrote by me. It's just a FanFiction, BUT ENJOY THE CHAPTER 2!

I Didn't Do It: A Sisters Love (Chapter 2...)

Now I'm on the bus headed toward school, still thinking about what happened between my brother Logan and I.  
I still can't believe it. I never thought that I would do that to him or be able to share what we did.  
That hot sexy moment we had in my room this moring was unbelievable. My mind can't comprehend it actually.  
The fact that that he let me give him a blowjob and not try to push me away or tell me no might be saying something important.  
He was literally okay with it, which could mean two things, he's ether attracted to me in some kind of way or he just don't care who sucks his dick, he just likes it. Period. I'm absolutely attracted to him. If he was to walk up to me right now and admit that he has sexual feelings towards me, I would come out and tell him that I have sexual, lustful feelings for him as well. To be honest, I don't know how he feels,  
but now that's my mission, to find out how he truly feels about me.

The bus finally reaches school and stops to let us off. We all get off and go into school. After the first few periods of classes it's now lunch time.  
I know that me and Logan now have a secret but I kind of want to tell my best friend Jasmine. I have no idea what I should do,  
maybe I should just keep it to my self until I figure out how Logan really thinks about me, feelings wise. I get my lunch and sit beside Logan and he's sitting beside Jasmine. Everybody else is there too. While we're eating I keep thinkin, wanting to know how he feels about me so I pulled out my cell phone and texted my brother.

"Hey, we need to talk about this morning" I texted him, wanting to know how he feels.

"Yeah, sure. When we get home, come to my room. we can talk about it, I promise." Logan texted me back.

"Ok good! :) ;)" I replied back.

We carried on with lunch. I kind of felt like having a sleepover tonight so I asked Jasmine...

"Hey Jasmine, do you want to have a sleepover tonight at my house"

She than replied "Yeah sure, sounds like fun!"

"Alright cool! Just ride on the bus home with me and Logan"

"Well how about my mom just bring me to your house later on this evening after dinner, sound good? because I need to get clothes together and stuff"

"Alright that works perfectly actually" I said.

Just like that the school day was over and it was time to go home. I thought to myself on the bus ride back to the house. I thought hard.  
I wonder what Logan will say. I wonder how he feels about me. I really want this to lead to something good. I hope he actually has sexual feelings for me as I do for him. I guess I will see when we get home and I go to his room. If it's anything like the last time we were in a closed room together it will get a little heated in there for sure. The bus stops and Logan and I get off and head inside our house and go upstairs to his room. I shut the door behind us. We both sat on the bed and began to talk about what happened this morning.

"So, I've been wanting to know how you really feel about what happened or even how you feel about me"

"Well, I got to be honest. I LOVED the blowjob! It was so sexy and hot! and the fact that it was my own sister that gave me the blowjob kind of turned me on."

"Ohhh, you liked it you say?" I asked him, curious.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"How do you feel about me? Like feelings wise. Do you have sexual or lustful feelings for me?"

"I kind of feel wrong to say it but yes, I do have those type of feelings for you"

"Good to know, good to know"

I get up and open the door to leave his room but as I did that I turned around and said

"maybe we will do something about those feelings later tonight huh?" I said to him as I winked and gave a little smile.

Just about that time, Jasmines mom pulls up in our driveway with Jasmine in the rear seat. She gets out, grabs her stuff and comes inside.

"Hey Jasmine! You can just bring your things upstairs to my room" I said to her.

"Ok cool"

She picks up her things, walks upstairs to my room and comes in and shuts the door behind her.

"So what do you want to do tonight for the sleepover" She asks me.

"Well I figured we could watch some chick flicks and just chill you know?"

"Sounds fun!"

"Maybe we can even play truth or dare" I suggested.

"Mmm sounds good"

So we pop in a movie, and get back in my bed. Then a thought came into my head, a dirty sexual thought.  
As I gazed upon Jasmine I couldn't help but to stare at her lips. I just wanted to kiss her, I dont know why, but I wanted too.  
I turned to look at her and asked

"Hey Jasmine, remember that one time we kissed?"

"Yes of coarse I remember it. It was hot!" She said licking her lips.

"Do you want to maybeee do it again?"

Hell yeah! I loved it the first time, you was my first kiss so"

I than climbed upon her and went in for the kiss. I kept thinking about her soft, moist lips. Than my lips touched hers.  
It started out as just a peck but eventually moved into something else as she began kissing me back. We was touching lips to lips, slowly making out.  
Right in the middle of it I quickly put my tongue in her mouth as we touched tongues and swapped saliva. We was making out hard at this point.  
I stopped kissing her and pulled away. I than grabbed her top and pulled it off along with her bra and ran my tongue across her already hard erect nipples.  
This made Jasmine really wet from what I could tell.

"You like me licking on your nipples don't you?"

"Yes! Yes I do, keep doing it!" She said as she grabbed my face and pulled it towards her face as we started to make out again.

This was the furthest that me and her has ever gone, in terms of sexual acts.

"I can't believe We're doing this!" Said Jasmine as she reached her hand down to my pussy and started to rub it through my pajamas.

Oh my god Jasmine! Yes! Yes!" I screamed as she rubbed my clit!

I couldn't believe this was happening ether. It surprised me, but I loved it! Me and Jasmine has kissed before but we never went this far.  
I was loving this action with her and I couldn't help myself but to take it a little further. As she was rubbing my clit, I reached my hand down to her pussy and started to rub her clit through her pajamas. Now things were getting intense!  
We was both playing with each other's pussy. I then got up off of her and said

"Hold on Jasmine, I have a thing that might make this a little better"

I reach under my bed and pulled out the dildo I used the other night while I was thinking about my brother.

"Here we go!"

Jasmine got up and got butt naked and I also took off my clothes as well to get completely nude. She got on the bed and laid on her back and spread her legs for me.

"Go ahead! Stick that dildo in me!"

Her pussy was already wet from before and mine was wet as well. I got on the bed with her and began to slowly push the dildo inside her soaking wet pussy.

"You like that dildo inside your pussy don't you Jasmine?" I asked her while pushing it in and out of her wet pussy.

"Yes! OMG Yes! Lick my pussy as you shove that cock in me"

As I was shoving the plastic cock in her and started to lick her pussy, eating her out at the same time. It was a little double action!

"Alright, now I want to eat you out!" Jasmine said as she got off of her back and I switched places with her, laying on my back.  
I spread my legs apart for her as she then dove right in between my legs and went straight for my pussy. Just like that she began to lick my clit, making me moan with pleasure! I couldn't take it very long! where did she learn to eat pussy so damn good? She was like a professional at it!

"OMG I'M GOING TO CUMMMM!"

I all of a sudden came as I couldn't hold back no longer. I got back up and put my pajamas back on and so did she.  
I looked at her afterwards and asked

"Where did you learn to eat pussy so good?"

"I don't know, your pussy was the first I've ever ate. I guess it just came natural."

"Ohhhh ok, we might have to have even more sleepovers now if what just happened happens every time." I said, looking forward to more sleepovers with Jasmine.

It was now night time. We was both getting pretty tired. It has now been about 5 hours after Jasmine and I had had sex. We both decided to lay down and get some rest. The thing is, I wasn't thinking about rest at all. I was thinking about before Jasmine came over when I was in Logan's room.  
Since Logan actually has feelings for me and I have feelings for him and I told him we might do something about that later that night. Well guess what?  
It's now later that night, and I couldn't get him out of my mind. Jasmine was fast asleep so I tried getting slowly out of the bed so I didn't wake her up.  
I than left my room and headed towards my brothers room. I opened the door to Logan's room and saw him jacking off. I don't know what he was thinking about while he was doing it but I had hoped it was me he was thinking about while he was touching him self.  
I closed the door really quick! So that way nobody would see what was going on. Logan didn't know I was watching him though.  
Him jacking his dick off made me horny.

"Do you need help with that?" I asked him, surprising him out of nowhere.

"OMG LINDY! What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember what I said before I left your room earlier today after school?"

"Nooo... Oh yeah that's right! DUHH! I feel stupid."

"Nobody said you was the sharpest tool in the shed"

"And yes by the way, I would love help with this" He said to me holding his cock in his hands looking at me.

"That I can help with." I replied back as I walked up to him and got undressed.

He than laid back on the bed, naked. With his cock sticking out. I couldn't help but to admire his sexy toned body.  
His cock was the biggest thing on my mind though. I couldn't stop staring at it. It made my pussy so wet.  
I got onto the bed with my brother as he laid back, I grabbed his hard, thick cock and wrapped my warm, big lips around the tip of it and started to suck it. My brothers cock was now in my mouth. I bobbed my mouth up and down on his shaft,  
making his cock wet and sloppy. I than began to bob up and down with my mouth even faster.

"OMG Lindy, yes! I love you so much!" He said as I was gagging on his thick wet cock.

Yeah you like it when your sister sucks your cock! I'm a dirty girl!"

He than forced his cock even further down my throat making me gag like crazy. I loved his big, hard cock fucking my face.  
I was trying to make it as sloppy as can be, so I took his stiff cock out of my mouth and spat on it and licked his dick from his balls all the way to the tip then I shoved it back down my throat again. I kept repeating that.

"Omg I love your cock Logan, I love it so much!"

My brother and me were already naked at this point in the bed together while I sucked his stiff cock.  
All of a sudden we heard someone open the door! IT WAS JASMINE!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" She yelled, shocked to see what was happening!

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Leave a review if you want to see a chapter 3! leave a review telling me what you liked about this story or chapters THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

This story is made up by mean and will never happen in real life. This is just a FanFiction.

I Didn't Do It: A Sisters Love (Chapter 3/ Ending)

I took my brothers cock out of my mouth and stood up, scared to what she might think. What am I going to do?  
I have no idea what I'm going to say or do, I really don't. She could think this is hot, or she could think this is nasty as fuck.  
I guess she knows me and my brothers secret now. The jig is up and I have nowhere to run or hide. I'm shocked that she even walked in, I didn't want her to find out this way. The weird part was, the look on her face told a different story other than being shocked and disgusted. Her facial expression was more like, aroused. That could be a good thing I guess.  
At least she wouldn't think I was some kind of backwards freak for sucking my brothers cock. I decided to ask her to confirm this suspicion.

"Umm Jasmine, do you actually like this?" I asked, curious to what she might think.

"Well, yeah kind of yes..." She said as she couldn't make up her mind.

I than thought, now we can really have fun! My best friend and I fucking my own brother, that would be super hot!

"Sooo, since you think it's kind of hot, why don't you come and enjoy this sex party with me and my brother?"  
I said as I went over to the door, locked it and pulled Jasmine over to my brother.

"Yeah I would love to get in on this!" She said as she got totally nude.

Her perfect tits were gleaming. Nipples erect. She was a little wet from watching me suck Logan's cock. Logan laid back.

"Go ahead and suck his cock Jasmine"

So she climbed on the bed with him and started to suck his thick, hard on as she let her tight ass stick up in the air in the process.  
I just couldn't help myself. I went in, and I stuck my tongue in her asshole.

"OMG LINDY! That feels sooooo good! Lick my asshole!"

I kept licking her asshole. Sticking my tongue in and out of her ass. She begged for more. I than stuck my face in her pussy,  
stroking my tongue back and forth on her clit while she sucked Logan's cock. After a few minutes of me eating her out she stopped sucking his cock.

"Come climb on top of my cock Lindy! I want to finally stick my hard cock in your tight pussy" He said, wanting to fuck me.

I didn't hesitate doing it at all. I climbed on top of him, raised my ass and gently began to slide his stiff, thick cock in my little cunt.

"OMG YES! I LOVE YOUR COCK! FUCK ME!"

He began beating my pussy really fast with his cock as I bounced up and down on his thick hard on. After all this time I finally got my brother to fuck my little tight pussy. I LOVED IT!

"OH MY GOD YOUR COCK FEELS SOOO GOOD! FUCK YOUR BAD, DIRTY SISTER!"

While I was bouncing on my brothers cock, Jasmine was playing with her pussy. Rubbing her clit as she watched me fuck my brothers cock.  
I than got off of his cock and said...

"fuck me doggystyle while I eat out Jasmines pussy" I suggested.

Jasmine crawled over to me and laid there in front of me with her legs spread apart. Logan got behind me as I stuck my ass in the air.  
He then inserted his cock back into my pussy and started to pound it hard and rough!

"OMG YES LOGAN! FUCK YOUR SISTER HARD!" I yelled as I started to eat out Jasmine while he was fucking me!

"Yes! Eat my pussy Lindy! Your the best!"

Then I switched positions with her because I wanted to get eaten out while my brother fucked Jasmine.  
I got on my back and spread my legs wide open, revealing my tight, young pussy. Jasmine started to eat me out.  
She than stuck a couple of fingers into my pussy really fast! Moving her two fingers in and out of my little pussy!

"Oh my god YES! Finger my tight little pussy!" I screamed with enthusiasm!

"Yeah you like that don't you Lindy!?" She said as she was moving her fingers in and out of my little cunt.

Logan was shoving his thick cock in Jasmines Pussy! He than snatched a thing of her hair and pulled it back as he was fucking her!  
Jasmine was getting fucked rough while I was getting ate out by my best friend. She was licking my clit and fingering me fast!  
This was the best thing that has ever happened to me. It was a dream come true.

"Alight I want you to fuck me while I'm on my back and have my legs spread, and while he's fucking me I was you to sit on my face and let me eat your pussy"  
I said to Logan, ordering him to fuck me while Jasmine sits on my face.

So it happens and just like that my brother pushed his thick cock in my little cunt. Jasmine than sat on my face.  
I began to eat her out while Logan fucked me like he's never fucked me before. As he was fucking me, my boobs were bouncing up and down, jiggling.

"Oh my god Logan! Your cock is so thick!" I screamed with enjoyment!

He started to speed up and all of a sudden as he was fucking me, he made my boobs bounce even more.  
I stroked my tongue back and forth on Jasmines clit. Making her get got and horny. Making me even more wet.

"Yes! Your pussy taste so good Jasmine!"

"Lick my pussy! MMMM YES!" She yelled back at me!

"Oh my god I'm about to CUMMM!" Logan yelled out of nowhere.

He quickly pulled out, and Jasmine and I got on our knees as Logan than came in both of our mouths.  
Splattering cum all in our hair and over our tits. After all the mess was cleaned up on us we had a quick chat.  
Jasmine now knew that Logan and I had feelings for each other. She agreed to keep it between me, her, and Logan,  
as long as she gets to have fun with us sometimes. Like we just had. It turns out that everything happened for the better.  
Later that week, Logan and I were secretly a thing. But only Jasmine knew about us. I agreed to share him with her, when we have sex and stuff,  
but other than that he's mine. We like the idea. Turns out Jasmine wasn't disgusted at all of the fact that me and my brother had those feelings for each other. So everything turned out alright. We dated for many, many years to come. In a secret way, of coarse.

That has been the conclusion of the I Didn't Do It: A Sisters Love FanFiction! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the support! Leave a review, Thanks again! 


End file.
